


They’re Hopeless.

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, in which little sisters are more perceptive and even more devious than you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They’re Hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> Going under the thought train that Hinata gossips about everything that goes on in practice, everything, and Natsu is hella smarter than she looks. 
> 
> For anywayimnikki <3  
> Enjoy!

“Natsu! Hurry up, I have to get to practice!”

“Coming!”

Natsu adjusted the bows to her pigtails and shouldered the heart shaped red bag stuffed full of small paper boxes and letters. She had a mission today and wouldn’t be detoured. No matter what.

“Natsu, do you have your coat up there?”

She heard footsteps climbing the stairs two at a time. Quickly grabbing her coat from where it lay on her bed, she tugged it on to meet her older brother in the hall, beaming up at him as the picture of innocence.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it, now let’s go let’s go!”

Buttoning the large red buttons going down the front of the coat, Natsu trotted after Shouyou, skipping slightly in her lace ankle socks and humming a little tune. She pressed a hand to the bag at her side, feeling to make sure that the precious contents inside were secure.

\--->Rewind—first meeting

“Sorry about this…” Shouyou was scratching at the back of his head, shuffling from foot to foot.

“It’s not a problem Hinata, we understand.” The teammate introduced as Sugawara-san was smiling down at her and she blushed faintly, tugging on her brother’s pants. Without looking he stooped and picked her up, smoothing her pink skirt down as he settled her on his hip, smiling up to his sempai.

“Thank you Suga-sempai!” He gave a short bow and turned in the direction of two older girls in black tracksuits and someone in a green track suit that had glasses on.

“I’m going to leave you with Kiyoko-sempai and Yachi-chan okay? Don’t be a bother to them okay Natsu? You did bring along your books right?”

“I’ll be fine Shouyou!” She wiggled in his arms and he set her down, taking her hand as he led her the rest of the way over.

“Kiyoko-san, Yachi-chan, Takeda-sensei, this is Natsu, my sister. I had to bring her along today because our mom had to run our neighbor to the hospital and she couldn’t find anyone else to watch her, would you mind keeping an eye on her during practice?

He quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but the sight of a black haired setter caught his attention and he roared instead, peeling off to argue with him.

“Hinata Natsu-chan, is it?” Green track suit had come over and crouched down to her eye level, smiling kindly. “I’m Takeda-sensei, the advisor for your brother‘s team.”

\----

Natsu was observant. As she watched the team from off to the side she noticed things. A hand that lingered a second long on a shoulder, unseen glances and unconscious attempts for attention and approval. By the time they were all cleaning up, she had come to a conclusion.

“They’re all hopeless.”

\--

It was easy enough to see, at least to her eyes anyway. They were all volley-blind to see it themselves.

That’s when she began to plan.

Attending a few more of Shouyou’s practices was easy. She just took one of his balls and demand to be brought along, holding the ball against her hip. Luckily Shouyou took it to mean that she wanted to learn how to play and complied heartily, chattering on about volleyball the entire way as she stood on the back of his bike, holding onto his jacket firmly as they rode over the mountain to Karasuno High.

She helped out the managers while she observed, handing them the balls so they could toss them up for the boys to spike, running out to collect them and bring them back to the bin. It was easy enough to earn the affections of the team, getting a head pat here, a smuggled sweet there, even the grumpy Tsukishima gave her a little smile as she handed him a towel and his water bottle.

Natsu watched carefully as the boys took a break, making sure to keep an eye on how close the teacher was standing to the coach, resting one hand on the seated male’s shoulder as he asked questions, pointing to the thing, probably the whiteboard or a notebook, in the coach’s lap.

“Natsu-chan, may I have my water please?”

“Yes Chika-nii!” She turned and offered up the bottle, smiling apologetically. Ennoshita laughed a little and took a drink, spluttering as he saw Tanaka and roared, throwing his bottle at the bald boy and hitting him in the shoulder

“Put your shirt back on Tanaka!”

Suga laughed as Tanaka’s shirt seemingly appeared back on his body as soon as it flew off, bumping into Daichi who placed a steadying hand on his waist, looking down at Suga with a fond, bemused expression before looking up to glare at Tanaka, who was currently being berated by Ennoshita and actually looking ashamed for once.

Noya was sniggering off to one side with Hinata, Asahi looking frantically between the two sets with a worried expression on his face. He let out a ‘gwack’ sound as Noya pounced onto his back, and would have sent him careening to the floor had it not been for Hinata’s equally excited pounce onto Asahi’s chest, somehow balancing out the weight but still sending Asahi crumpling to the floor, Hinata bounding up to goad Tsukishima as Noya tried to wiggle out from beneath Asahi’s weight.

The blond was off to one side, offering an earbud to Yamaguchi in lieu of his usual headphones. A ball beaned the side of Hinata’s head, sparing the duo listening to music from his teasing and instead turning Hinata’s attention to Kageyama, glaring at the black haired setter and rounding on him, pouncing up to try to get the edge height wise, fingers bared like claws but Kageyama blocked him, their hands locking together as they strained against each other, heads pressed so close together as they groused at each other all it would take would be one good push…

Natsu mentally finalized her plans, now she just had to figure out how to put them in motion.

\--

Luckily for her, an opportunity presented itself to put the plan she had crafted into action.

“Natsu, do you want to learn how to make chocolates with me so we can take some over to Shinra-san?”

“Yes mama!” Trotting obediently behind her mother, she looked up with innocent brown eyes

“Mama, may we make some for Shouyou’s team too? They’re really nice to me and I wanna thank them for taking care of me…” She trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, willing a small blush to her face.

“Of course Natsu! We’ll have to pick up a few more supplies, but if you want to we can!”

“Thank you mama! You’re the best!”  
\--

Sixteen boxes sat on the counter, one for each of the Karasuno members. Each was identical in contents and appearance- a mix of dark, milk and white chocolate candies in the shape of hearts, squares with little dimples and little crown shaped pieces carefully wrapped in a pink box lined with orange tissue and tied with both white and black ribbons.

That her mother knew of, kept secret from Shouyou by her request.

What she didn’t know was the second part of Natsu’s plan that would be put into action in between that night and the next day’s practice.

In her room, Natsu carefully pulled out the hidden valentines she had crafted for the team and sorted them out, smugly smiling at her finest handwriting skills as she looked over the construction paper and marker creations. Each card had a carefully constructed team member inside, holding a lace edged heart with the recipient’s name and “Will you be my valentine?” written on it underneath a short phrase for each of the members. She hid the book she got her inspiration from in her desk drawer underneath spare sheets of construction paper.

She was sure this would work, it was a foolproof plan and would be a great success to everyone. Grinning and giggling, she carefully put the cards into a special bag her mom had made with a heart-shaped flap to keep everything neatly inside. All that was left was to put the chocolates inside and find the finishing touches to her outfit.

This would be the best plan ever.

\--->Present time

“Ah, Natsu-chan looks so cute today!”

“Thank you Kou-nii!” Natsu grinned up at him, twirling a little to show off her layered skirt-a red rimmed pink skirt over a ruffled white pseudo-petticoat edged in a tiny strip of lace.

“Ah, Natsu-chan looks like a princess today!” Natsu turned and grinned up at Tanaka and Ennoshita as they entered, Ennoshita dropping his hold on Tanaka’s ear as they stepped in through the door.

“Thank you Chika-nii, did Ryuu-nii get into trouble again?”

“Nothing you need to be worried about Natsu-chan.” Ennoshita ruffled her hair lightly and headed over to where Narita and Kinoshita were standing around doing some partner warm up stretching.

When practice was approaching break time, she snuck over to the closet to take off her coat, revealing the fluffy white angel wings underneath. Double checking her outfit was arranged to her liking, Natsu made her move on the cue of Coach Ukai calling out for a short break.

“A-hem! Attention everyone!”

Skipping out from her hiding spot, she climbed onto a bench and planted her fists on her hips. She pointed to the ceiling with one hand, then brought it down to pass over the group.

“The lovely princess of love, the cutest of cupids has arrived!”

Forming a heart with her white-gloved hands, she beamed out over the group.

“By the power of love, I’ll make the perfect match for you!”

She hopped to the ground, ignoring her brother’s squawking sounds in favor of skipping over to Daichi and Suga, carefully pulling out the cards and two of the boxes. Taking a quick peek to make sure she was giving each the right one, she handed them over with a beaming grin.

“For Dai-nii the captain and Kou-nii his number two, the first Valentine’s charms go to you!”

Suga laughed and Daichi smiled, accepting the offered card and box with a nod.

“Thank you, Natsu-hime.” Suga said with a grin, exaggerating a bow as he received his. Natsu curtsied and skipped back a few steps, heading towards the next recipient.

Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw a light blush simultaneously bloom across both Daichi and Suga’s faces as they opened their cards. Grinning, she stopped in front of Asahi who kneeled down in front of her.

“Third to Asa-nii and fourth to Yuu-nii, the super strong ace and Karasuno’s guardian deity!”

Noya accepted his card with a whoop and a grin, pausing in place when he opened it to see the paper-crafted Asahi inside before bounding up into the air. Asahi blushed a little, but took his with a smile before practically freezing at the sight of the paper libero inside. She turned her back on the soft ‘oomph’, skipping her way over to the next pair, spinning once on one foot before stopping to look up at them.

“Ryuu-nii gets fifth and the sixth to Chika-nii, a dragon and his rider fly to sights they want to see!”

Tanaka gave an even more exaggerated bow than Suga had, loudly proclaiming that he was unworthy for such a gift from a princess. Ennoshita knelt like Asahi had, accepting the box and card with a murmured ‘thank you’, going so far as to give her gloved hand a small kiss. Natsu giggled and patted his head with her free hand, skipping over to Narita and Kinoshita who looked surprised as she planted herself in front of them.

“Hisa-nii and Kazu-nii number seven and eight, cheering oh so hard and being super great!”

With a small twirl, she mimicked the pose she had seen Sugawara do in a video of a previous match that Shouyou was watching one evening. Despite a little wobble, she gave them both a bright grin that they couldn’t help but match as she handed over their cards and candy boxes. They glanced to each other and Kinoshita blushed heavier than Narita did, both turning as they muttered their thanks. From her angle, Natsu could see Narita’s free hand twitching towards Kinoshita’s.

Her grin grew devious as she skipped towards Kageyama, pausing in front of him and making sure he caught full sight of her grin while she was handing over Kageyama’s card and box right before she sang out,

“Tobi-nii and Shouyou, the decoy and the king,”

She saw his face pale, as if he could sense what was incoming and she pitched her voice louder.

“I’ve seen them in a dream and they were k-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“Natsu!” Hinata’s mortified shout came amidst splutters as he bolted over to where Kageyama stood frozen in place. With long practice, she nimbly dodged Hinata’s futile attempts to grab at her, tossing the box into the air so that Hinata became preoccupied with catching it. She made sure he grabbed the card before starting to skip away.

With a twirl, she grabbed one of Tsukishima’s hands, tugging him in a tiny dance before she spun over to do the same to Yamaguchi, dragging them together so their hands were almost touching as she held one of theirs in each of hers. Letting go to skip forwards and turn around to face the two, taking a deep breath to recite the rhyme.

“Kei-nii and Tada-nii round out the crows, but the cutest of cupids still has more to go!”

Tsukishima knelt down to her level and muttered a soft ‘thank you’, avoiding looking at Yamaguchi with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. He had figured out what she was doing, having observed the pattern of responses up until now and confirming it with Kageyama and Hinata’s chant. Yamaguchi on the other hand blushed as heavily as Asahi had, as his hand brushed Tsukishima’s shoulder when he bent over to reach for his card and box.

“Thank you very much Natsu-chan.” Yamaguchi said, voice somewhat steady as he opened the card to find a sulkily smiling Tsukishima holding the heart inside.

She smiled back and patted his hand, giving Tsukishima a light kiss on his cheek as she whispered “Good luck Kei-nii.” before she skipped away to continue spreading her gifts. As she headed towards the pair of managers, she observed the results of her little plan.

Daichi and Suga had retreated a little ways away from the others, Daichi rubbing the back of his head, the card in his free hand and Suga with both of his behind his back, both of them with blushes crossing their faces. Asahi was sitting on the ground, Noya in his lap as the libero tried to pry Asahi’s hands away, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

Ennoshita and Tanaka seemed to be the pair taking it the best thus far, Tanaka offering one of the chocolates from his box to Ennoshita, starting back as Ennoshita bent over to take it in his teeth. Narita and Kinoshita were like Daichi and Suga, standing side by side a little off to themselves. They were smiling to each other, standing even closer than they had been when she left them.

Seeing Kageyama and Hinata, she giggled. Kageyama had stopped being frozen in place and had sat down hard. Hinata was leaning over his shoulders, chin nested in dark hair as he pouted in her direction. It seems he had given up stopping her at least. Tsukishima had opened his box, rooting through it with his card stuck underneath one arm. Yamaguchi seemed to be trying to see what his card said with Tsukishima stepping or turning away when Yamaguchi got close enough to try to flitch it.

Stopping at the sidelines, Natsu pulled out her next two cards as she recited the next pair.

“Shimi-nee thinks Yachi-nee is sweet as candy, and Yachi-nee thinks Kiyo-nee is a B-e-a-utie!”

Yachi dropped the volleyball she was carrying with a shocked ‘gwah’ sound, looking around frantically as color painted her face red. Kiyoko for the most part remained cool and collected, but a light blush had formed on her cheeks as she thanked Natsu, taking both of the cards and candy boxes before gilding over to where Yachi was panicking and setting a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Yachi sank down to her knees, face buried in her hands as Kiyoko gently rubbed circles, kneeling beside her to whisper softly.

Rounding on the last two in the gym, she set her stance with a cheery-cherry cheeked grin, holding out the last two cards in her bag.

“Take-san and Ukai-san seem like day and night, but Takeda-san and Ukai-san together is simply just what’s right!”

Takeda merely turns a light pink, kneeling down to accept his gifts with a kindly “Thank you very much Natsu-chan, did you make these yourself?” She nodded and grinned, turning to give Ukai the last card and box in her bag. She saw that he had turned fire engine red and fallen down onto his folding chair. His teeth began gnawing at his lower lip as Ukai tried to control his temper, he can’t yell at a little girl after all. In the end he accepted the card and box with a muttered “Thank you Hinata-chan.”

Clambering back up on the bench, she gave the group a proud grin, hands on her hips as she looked from one duo to the next.

“Now my matching is done, my duty complete, great love to you all, now go enjoy your treat!”

Jumping down from the bench, Natsu skipped off back to the closet, holding in her giggles at their expressions until they couldn’t be contained any longer. She muffled them in her hands, leaning against the door and muffling her giggles in her hands. She couldn’t stop grinning, her plan was a success!

\--

\--->Daichi and Suga

Daichi tucked the small box into his jacket pocket, avoiding eye contact with Suga as Natsu moved on away from them. The silence between them was awkward, neither knowing what to say as they stood there, a little apart from the others. Listening to Natsu call out to the others, Daichi tentatively broke the silence between them.

“Well then,”

“Uhm, about that…”

“Ah, this is awkward…”

Suga opened his card, yes it was still there, the carefully written ‘Will you be my player two?’ over the paper crafted Daichi. It reminded him of a marriage proposal he had seen online and the fading flush brightened a little.

Daichi ran a hand through his hair, glancing between Suga and the card he held. His own read ‘You are the only one for me’ and his own skin darkened slightly.

“Suga I-”

“Daichi I-“

They both stopped, gesturing for the other to continue first. Daichi took a breath and ran a hand through his hair again, glancing at Suga who was nervously rubbing his arm. Suga broke the silence softly, glancing away from Daichi to the side.

“I’m not going to deny any attraction to you, I just thought that you might not feel the same way as I did…After all, Yui-chan is a really pretty girl and you two knew each other from middle school…”

Daichi laughed softly, reaching over to gently put a hand on Suga’s shoulder, thumb gently rubbing the skin exposed by Suga’s sweater.

“You don’t have to worry about Yui, she’s more like a sister to me than girlfriend material.”

“But would I be…boyfriend material?” Suga glanced to the side, face heating up and a quick glance at Daichi’s showed the same.

“I don’t think it could be anyone but you, Suga.”

\--

\--->Asahi and Noya

“Asahi-san…Asahi-saaan…” Noya pouted as he tried to pry Asahi’s hands away from his fire-red face. The ace gave a small whine and tried to ball up tighter, probably hoping the gym floor would open up to swallow him whole, but the lapful of libero made it a little hard to do. Noya tried switching tactics,

“Asahi-san! Your card can’t be that bad, can it? And if it makes you feel any better I’ll read mine to you!”

Leaning back, Noya snatched his card up from the floor and opened it. Holding it open with one hand, he leaned against Asahi’s arms reading out,

“The darkness of night becomes a stunning dawn because of your smile.”

Asahi gave a small whine, though Noya could tell this was different than the ones that came before. Noya leaned closer, pressing himself as close as he could.

“If I keep the ball connected on the court, would you let me connect my heart to yours?”

Asahi’s hands peeled the slightest bit away from where they were trying to become one with his face. Noya tentatively slipped his fingers in-between to lace them together. Gently resting his forehead to Asahi’s, Noya gave their linked fingers a small squeeze.

“I would like that very much, Asahi-san.”

Asahi let his other hand slide down to rest on Noya’s thigh as he looked up, red still staining his cheeks. Noya took a long look into those brown eyes and soft smile and felt a warmth like no other well up in his heart.

\--

\--->Tanaka and Ennoshita

“’Let me be the dragon that protects the treasure called your heart’, huh.” Ennoshita read, smiling as he looked over to where Tanaka was picking through the pink box. Orange tissue lining folded over the sides and the ribbons on the floor where they had fallen. Out of curiosity, he bent over to pick up Tanaka’s card, wondering what it said on the inside.

‘Of all the movies in the world, the one I’d watch forever is you giving me a smile.’

“Well, they’re not wrong.” He chuckled, watching Tanaka make a small noise of success at finding a dark chocolate heart with little white chocolate polka-dots on it.

“Oh, that one’s cute!”

Tanaka froze, the chocolate halfway to his open mouth.

“Ah, do you want it?” Ennoshita didn’t think it was possible for the loud, brass Tanaka to look embarrassed, but he was. Not to the level of their teammates, but he was glancing to the side and holding out the chocolate towards Ennoshita

“Here, you can have it.”

Ennoshita got an idea and bent forwards, gently biting the chocolate and tugging it from Tanaka’s light hold. Tanaka jumped slightly, face reddening as Ennoshita bit of a piece and slowly chewed before swallowing and smiling gratefully,

“It’s delicious as well.”

“I-I imagine…”

It was cute how Tanaka tried to meet his eyes while he popped the rest of the chocolate piece into his mouth, taking care to lick his fingers clean.

\--

\--->Narita and Kinoshita

“Well then, that was interesting.” Narita commented, rubbing the back of his head as the little cupid skipped off to the next pair. Kinoshita nodded, leaning in to lightly bump their shoulders together.

“That it was. Hey, do you wanna hang out at my place after practice? I finally convinced my sister to lend me enough money for that game we’ve been wanting to play.”

“Since we don’t have practice tomorrow it works out. Can we stop by my place first though? My mom made an extra chocolate cake and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if we took some.”

“You’re amazing you know that?”

Narita blushed a little and nudged at Kinoshita’s side with his elbow, using his card to point out Kageyama falling onto his rear. The two snickered and enjoyed the rest of the show.

 

\--

\---> Kageyama and Hinata

Hinata couldn’t believe his sister.

“Oh my god I’m going to not be able to show my face ever again. I’m going to have to move to America and that still wouldn’t be far enough to escape the shame I’m feeling. Maybe I’ll ship her to Timbuktu.”

Kageyama just stood there, eyes wide as he glanced from the alternating fuming/worrying Hinata sibling to the skipping one who had pulled Tsukishima into some form of dance. He shook his head a little, glancing down to the card in his hand. The box of chocolates he tucked away, opening the card and face reddening slightly at the chosen words above the paper recreation of Hinata in his #10 jersey,

“I want to rule the world together with you, soaring to the top with you setting at my side”

Sitting down hard, he grunted, attracting Hinata’s attention. Flopping over Kageyama’s back, Hinata looked over his shoulder to see the card.

“Well she’s not wrong I’ll give her that much.” He grumbled, bringing his own card around so that they could read what was inside.

“Your smile is like the sun, burning away the fog blinding me to its warmth.”

Kageyama felt his face heat hotter than it had been. Hinata’s chin dug into his head as he glared at his sister, but he paid it little mind for once. Muttering softly so that Hinata couldn’t hear, Kageyama looked from Hinata’s card to where Natsu was skipping towards the managers.

“She’s right about that.”

\--

\---> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

“Ne Tsuki, what does your card say?”

Tsukishima stepped to the side, fingers nimbly parting the chocolates as he searched out the ones he wanted.

“Tsuki, do you wanna know what mine says?”

Yamaguchi was blushing as he said it, and Tsukishima shrugged, arm pinning the red card to his side as he drew out a white chocolate square with two long fingers to pop into his mouth.

“It says: ‘If your freckles were stars,” Yamaguchi’s blush got deeper but he continued “I’d want to count them all.’”

Tsukishima paused mid-chew and glanced down to Yamaguchi, a faint blush crossing his own face. Sighing, he drew out the card with his free hand and flipped it open.

“As long as we’re under the same moon, the fireflies will lead me back to you.”

Yamaguchi smiled and patted Tsukishima’s arm, taking one of the chocolates from Tsuki’s box and popping it into his mouth. Tsukishima glared slightly, rolling the dark chocolate candy around his mouth along with the remnants of the white chocolate.

“She’s got that right, that’s for sure!”

\--

\---> Kiyoko and Yachi

Yachi thought she was going to faint. She had been sure the tiny crush she held for Kiyoko had merely been admiration, but the way Natsu had rendered the others into various shades of red made her think otherwise. Kiyoko sat beside her curled form, gently rubbing circles into her shoulder. Leaning close, Kiyoko softly whispered into Yachi’s ear

“Did you know, the card from me to you says ‘The flower that smells the sweetest is shy and lowly.’ I think it suits you, Yachi-chan.”

Yachi blushed even harder, stammering behind her hands “I-I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m worthy of such a beauty such as you Kiyoko-sempai, you’re so pretty and I’m very plain and…and...”

Kiyoko gently shushed her, prying her hands away from her face and holding them in her own to keep them from ricocheting back up.

“Yachi-chan, it’s alright. If...If it makes you feel any better,” she removed one hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, straightening her glasses with a growing blush of her own.

“I think you’re lovely in your own special way.”

Yachi’s mouth worked silently, eyes wide as Kiyoko glanced to one side before looking back and giving Yachi’s hand a small squeeze.

“Kiyoko-sempai…”

“Ah, you can call me Shimizu, if you want…” Kiyoko’s small smile made Yachi’s heart beat faster as she stared at the older girl, mouth trying to form words and failing. Kiyoko glanced around before ducking forward, placing a small kiss on Yachi’s cheek. Yachi froze for a moment before glancing around herself and leaning forward to do the same, eyes squeezed shut. A slight miscalculation landed the small peck on Shimizu’s lips and both girls started in surprise, Yachi ready to babble out apologies before Kiyoko laid a finger over Yachi’s lips, blushing.

“It’s alright Yachi-chan, don’t mind okay?” Only when Yachi gave a small nod did Kiyoko remove her finger.

\--

\---> Takeda and Ukai

“I’m never having brats of my own. It’s bad enough with this lot I can’t imagine dealing with brats just like them.” Ukai growled, face buried in his hands as he glared after Natsu’s retreating back as she skipped towards the storage closet, having finished with her little performance.

“Now now Ukai-kun,” Takeda carefully rubbed at Ukai’s shoulders, fingers working as they tried to ease the tension out “It was a sweet gesture of Hinata-chan was it not?”

“The candy is pretty darn good that’s as far as I’m giving the little munchkin.” He admitted, glancing to the box on his lap with half the candy missing.

“Still, I hadn’t expected her to be quite so observant given who her brother is.” Takeda glanced to where Daichi was trying to reign some sort of order over the team now that Natsu had gone. The boys shuffled off to the side to deposit the cards and boxes, grabbing balls from the bins to practice in pairs. Takeda did notice that Daichi tried to space out those who had been called together to have some hope of the team focusing.

“I’ll drink to that.”

“Maybe later tonight, Keishin.”

A light chill went up Ukai’s spine at the sound of his name and he craned his neck around to where Takeda was smiling innocently, hands still working at Ukai’s shoulders.

“I’ll hold you to that Tetsu.”

Takeda’s blush returned faintly at the nickname, coughing into his fist.

“I’m going to see if Kiyoko-chan needs help with Hitoka-chan.” He turned to walk over and Ukai reached out a hand, giving Takeda’s bottom a sharp pinch. Takeda stumbled, almost tripping over his feet as he gave a flustered glare back at a grinning Ukai who was popping another chocolate into his mouth.

\--

\--Hinata Household--

“So Shouyou, how did Natsu handing out the chocolate to your team go? Did they like it?”

Shouyou coughed, face turning red as he mumbled into his glass of water, refusing to make eye contact with either of the Hinata women. Natsu beamed at their mother and nodded, swinging her feet happily as she ate a forkful of strawberry shortcake.

“It was quite a lovely time!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ~~sorry~~ not sorry.  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
